goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Me by Henry and June
Song from the duo’s album, school daze Lyrics June I promise that you'll never find another like me 1: June I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) June But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like June Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e 2: Henry and June I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) Henry and June, Henry 'Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Henry and June Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry and June & Both Hey, kids! Spelling is fun! I'm June I'm Henry Welcome to school daze Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" I promise that you'll never find another like Both, Henry and June Me-e-e (Yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (And I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (Baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Oh) You're the only one of you (Oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry and June & Both Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Henry and June Well, that was much better except the mic went up I also screwed up all the choreography because it is pass their bedtime That's what I did, I'm gonna rehearse I'm gonna rehearse and rehearse! Yeah, it’s a wrap! I know, our new show already started in 2001